El siguiente paso
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Primero fue "El muérdago", luego "Más que un beso", y ahora, disfruten de esta tercera parte...


**N/A: Y ahora me aparezco con la tercera parte de esta saga… jajaja XP mátenme a punto de tomates, o con lo que quieran, de todas formas quedará publicado.**

**Espero les guste, en realidad es la tercera parte de "El muérdago", al que le sigue "Más que un beso", y ahora, creo que la última, es esta, cada una de ellas narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha, pidiéndoles perdón si en algún momento abuso de Ooc, en verdad trato de hacerlo como debería, pero como ya sabemos todos, Sasuke es el personaje más difícil de plasmar.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"**El siguiente paso"**

Han pasado varias semanas desde el primer día del año, en el cual le pedí a Sakura que se casara conmigo, y no ha sido nada fácil desde entonces, doy gracias a sus padres que hacen lo posible porque no me quede a solas con ella, pero en estos tres meses, mis torturas fueron todas aquellas veces en que íbamos de misión juntos, cuando a propósito el dobe y Kakashi nos dejaban solos, con la tonta excusa de la leña, los peces, el agua, y esas cosas cuando acampábamos, además de que se iban a hacer guardia juntos, como si realmente lo necesitaran, todo para que yo cayera en la tentación de tomarla, lo cual estaba más que tentado a hacerlo, cada día era un dolor constante allí abajo, y mi mejor arma era quedarme dormido pronto, y despertarme antes que todos, ir al río más cercano, y remojarme un rato, relajándome, y _relajándolo_.

Lo peor de todo era que, como la última vez cuando nos hicimos tan solo novios, todo el mundo se enteró a la mañana siguiente, igual era ahora, la rubia mejor amiga de mi novia, había proclamado a cielo y tierra sobre nuestro compromiso, y cada vez tenía más enemigos, los shinobis me aniquilaban con la mirada cuando nos cruzábamos, los más viejos porque celaban a Sakura, la sobreprotegían, y no creían que yo la mereciera, y los más jóvenes, porque simplemente la querían para ellos, y yo les gané; como sea, las chicas lloran cada vez que nos ven juntos, oigo comentarios como que: _"pronto firmaré mi sentencia cuando me case con la Haruno"_, o, _"ella no le dará hijos lindos, debería elegirme a mí"_.

Debo admitir que Sakura no es la chica más hermosa de Konoha, pero es la única que quiero a mi lado, ella es todo cuanto deseo, y la única que _me enciende_, sí, lo dije, ni la chica más sexy de Konoha le puede ganar en ese aspecto, su sola sonrisa, su cabello tan único, su aroma tan especial, sus ojos que me dicen mucho, y brillan constantemente, sus sonrojos, sus lágrimas, su cuerpo, todo será pronto _mío_, típico de un Uchiha, ser posesivo, pero no es eso, prometo cuidar bien de ella, es lo que me digo mentalmente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La verdad es que ya me estoy poniendo demasiado nervioso, la Hokage solicitó una reunión conmigo, acabo de llegar al lugar indicado, ya que no es una reunión común y corriente, es en un restaurant, donde ella tiene un lugar especial y privado, donde puede asesinarme, y nadie se daría cuenta; estoy entrando, todos me quedan viendo, y comienzan los murmullos, suspiro resignado, es imposible pensar que algún día dejarán de hablar de mí, ya sea para bien, o para mal, ya qué, me guían hacia el lugar, me abren la puerta, es un anbu el que lo hace, y entro, para encontrarme con la líder de la aldea, me pide que me siente en el único lugar disponible, frente a ella, y es lo que hago, luego de una reverencia en saludo.

—Eres puntual, Uchiha —me dice mientras se sirve un poco más de sake.

—Hmp, es una de las cosas que no se podría aprender de Kakashi, lo heredé de mi hermano, él siempre fue puntual —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por un par de segundos, pero luego su semblante se ablandó.

—Itachi fue un gran shinobi, y nunca podremos pagarle todo lo que hizo por Konoha —comentó ella, quizás intentando suavizar el momento—. Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué te llamé, no?

—… —asentí, intuía el por qué, ya solo quedaban un par de semanas para _mi boda_ con Sakura, la cual había sido fechada por los padres de ella, lo cual no me importó, y aún no había hablado de ello con la Hokage; lo extraño fue que me llamara por mi nombre, siempre fue _Uchiha_ para ella, ya que notaba que no le caía muy bien. La vi apoyar su codo sobre la mesa, y su rostro a su mano, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el cuello de la botella de sake, la cual alzó, y me sirvió sin preguntar, luego me sonrió como nunca, _amable_, y eso me asustó.

—Bebe —ordenó, y yo como buen shinobi que obedece a su líder, di un pequeño sorbo—, bebe como hombre —me volvió a ordenar con el ceño fruncido, así que no me quedó de otra, lo terminé todo de una.

No debí hacerlo, ella se carcajeó, luego me sirvió más, y me retó con la mirada, y yo no estaba acostumbrado a beber demasiado, al menos no como ella, así que me preocupé, y después de la cuarta vez, lo dejé a un lado.

—¿Está bien que bebamos tanto, siendo que mañana tenemos deberes que cumplir? —le inquirí con seriedad.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, ya estoy acostumbrada, y mañana podrás tomarte el día —cada vez era notablemente más sospechosa, pero le seguiría el juego.

—Entonces, la escucho, sé que no me llamó tan sólo para beber —la corté, no quería continuar bebiendo, no era lo mío.

—Astuto —sonó algo a burla—. Bien, sabes que el tema es _Sakura_; se casarán pronto, eso oí de Mebuki, hace tres meses, y como te darás cuenta, _mi alumna_ es muy importante para mí, la verdad es que no sé cómo hiciste para que sus padres te aceptaran, pero conmigo el asunto es diferente, yo te conozco, _Uchiha_.

Y allí estaba, sin falta, su desprecio por mí, eso siempre me pareció, no le quité la mirada de encima, a pesar de que parecía querer intimidarme con sus ojos, aquellos que me miraban duramente, y que me hacían temblar de miedo por dentro, aunque mi orgullo no me permitía que se mofara de ello. Suspiró luego de un par de minutos, y empezó a reír como una loca, eso me pareció, levanté una ceja en respuesta, me intrigó su acción, y poco a poco se fue calmando.

—Ya veo por qué le gustas, Sasuke —respiró un poco—, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no?

—… —asentí aún curioso—, no me molesta.

—Que bueno —sonó algo maternal—, ¿sabes por qué te llamaba Uchiha?

—No estoy seguro —la pregunta me descolocó, y ahora podría haber otra respuesta para ello. La miré expectante.

—Espero que nunca te avergüences de quien eres, muchacho, a pesar de lo que pudieran haber hecho o no tus antepasados, pero creo que ya está de más decirlo, eres el Uchiha más orgulloso de tu clan, eso me parece —comentó sonriente—; creo que Sakura siempre creyó en ti, y no hace falta decir que Naruto también, pero ella sabía que valdría la pena esperar por ti, y yo estoy de acuerdo, a mí tampoco me avergüenza tener al único Uchiha en mi aldea, y espero jamás hacerlo.

—… —mi mirada bajó, me di cuenta de que ella no me odiaba, todo se debía a mi patética forma de tratar a la gente; asentí, un enorme nudo que me impidió hablar se me había formado en la garganta.

—Y no hace falta tampoco, recordarte que cuides bien de _ella_ —suspiró con tristeza—, Sakura ha luchado mucho para llegar a ser quien es, no desciende de una familia de ninjas, nunca nació con un poder como el tuyo, o como el de Naruto, se ha esforzado todo este tiempo para ser reconocida, y aunque fuera ese uno de sus motivos, siempre antepone la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás, antes que el de ella. Me alegra que esta vez haya sido egoísta, y no deje que nadie más te tenga, te hubiese odiado si después de tanto sufrimiento, no te hubieras fijado en ella.

—No la merezco realmente, pero también soy egoísta, y no quiero verla con nadie más, deseo hacer por ella, todo lo que me prometió aquel día, en que hizo lo _posible_ por detenerme, para que no me marchara —la Hokage me sonreía nuevamente, y esta vez, cuando la miré, el temor se me fue, ella me creía, y sabía que cumpliría, porque si no lo hacía, sería la primera en reprochármelo a golpes.

—Vamos a casa, Sasuke —ya no bebió más, se levantó, y salimos de allí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los días pasaron, las misiones cesaron, y el ansiado día llegó al fin, desde entonces he recibido amenazas de todo tipo, cartas, explosivos, pergaminos con explosivos, enfrentamientos, ataques sorpresas, solos, en grupo, hasta de mujeres que no me amaban a mí, sino a…, bueno, no es necesario decirlo, pero nunca caí en ninguno, hasta Kiba, Lee, Shino, Chouji, y Sai, ellos quisieron darme un escarmiento, junto a Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, y aún Gaara y su hermano quienes habían llegado para la boda, como sea, sé que todos aman a Sakura, y desean que no caiga en malas manos, así que tuve que prometerles, en una muy extraña ceremonia, -la que luego se convirtió en algo que llamaron despedida de soltero, llena de sake, y más sake, ya que las únicas chicas era Naruto en sus clones de sexy no jutsu-, que no la haría llorar de tristeza o amargura nuevamente.

_Esa mañana_, me puse un extraño traje, estábamos vestidos de civiles, como quisieron los padres de Sakura, ella se veía muy hermosa, tenía un vestido blanco, con brillo rosa, o eso me pareció, no soy experto en moda y detalles, ella me sonreía, y yo no pude evitar devolverle el gesto, sintiendo que me sonrojaba, aunque tan solo para ella, por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso, la Hokage nos casó, en presencia de su familia, el Kasekage, nuestros amigos, y todo lo hicimos en el Barrio Uchiha, lo cual tuvo mucho significado para mí, lo he de reconocer, todos nuestros conocidos cooperaron con dejarlo grandioso.

Yo no bailaba, eso era obvio, todos lo hacían, ella lo entendía, y prefirió quedarse a mi lado, viendo cómo los demás se divertían; ella no estaba triste para nada, se veía muy feliz, no me soltaba la mano, se nos acercaban de tanto en tanto algunos para felicitarnos, éramos la nueva familia Uchiha, al menos ella, que ya había cambiado su apellido al mío, y aunque las celebraciones no eran lo mío, no me quejaba de aquella, esta era _especial_, el día en que me uní a Sakura Haruno, para aquella noche, hacerla completamente mía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nuestra casa era completamente habitable, estaba amoblada, y a mi habitación, tuve que hacerle ciertos cambios, ya que ya no sería tan solo mía, ella necesitaría su espacio, por lo que la agrandé; cuando los dos llegamos, luego de la fiesta, no pude evitar besarla, la empujé hacia la pared luego de que se quitara los zapatos, y fue algo torpe, ya que casi caímos al suelo, pero la sostuve a tiempo, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Comenzamos a dejar un rastro de ropa camino hacia nuestra habitación, ella se sorprendió de la remodelación, aunque tan solo fuera por un segundo, ya que luego continuó conmigo, ambos nos deseábamos, lo habíamos esperado por mucho tiempo, nos terminamos de quitar todo lo de encima, quedando en interiores, la tumbé a la cama, y los besos se encaminaron hacia su cuello, los gemidos iban saliendo, cada vez con menos vergüenza de su parte, y de la mía también, al fin y al cabo, quién estaría escuchándonos, teníamos la ventaja de vivir algo apartados de los demás.

El cuerpo de Sakura me fascinaba, no podía dejar de tocarla, acariciarla, y sentir que se mojaba allí abajo, la toqué también en aquel lugar, y no pude resistir, meter uno de mis dedos para sentirla mejor, a lo que ella soltó un gemido que me puso enteramente duro, le quité el brasier, besé sus pezones, ella me acariciaba el cabello, y atrapaba mis labios cuando me sentía cerca. Fueron varios minutos en los que no me contuve, y le arranqué la trusa, quería verla completa, pero ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, con algo de chakra cortó mis bóxer, quedándose estupefacta al ver _aquello_, que suponía yo no era el primero por ser ella médico, pero era mío, y ahora le pertenecía a ella.

—Sasuke-kun —me llamó en súplica, tenía la punta de su dedo en la boca, parecía una inocente niña, la cual quería que la complacieran.

Me abrió las piernas, esperando que entre, así que me ubiqué en el lugar que ella había dejado para mí, la besé antes, quería tranquilizarla un poco, pude sentir que temblaba ligeramente, y le prometí que no sería tan duro. Me adentré, la abracé al hacerlo, y ella soltó un gemido de dolor, aunque algo contenido, luego me pidió que continuara, y así lo hice, la seguí embistiendo, sintiendo lo estrecha que era, y esperando no venirme antes que ella, mis manos la tenían tomada de los muslos, y luego las bajé hasta su trasero, levantándola un poco hacia mí; fueron varios minutos de placer, nuestra primera vez, un sentimiento puro de entrega, y llegamos hasta el ansiado orgasmo, ella segundos antes que yo, pero fue sublime.

Descansamos abrazados y aún desnudos por un rato, esa noche sabía que no dormiríamos mucho, sentía que aquello volvía a endurecerse, y ella sonrió cuando se percató, a pesar de tener las luces de la habitación apagadas, pero nuevamente, allí estaba la luna, la única testigo de nuestro apetito sexual; lo volvimos a hacer, y no solo esa vez, fueron varias, creo que al ser shinobis podíamos durar más de lo previsto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La mañana nos despertó, con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pude apreciar mejor a mi mujer cuando me levanté, y la vi allí, desnuda, hermosa, en nuestra cama, con algunas marcas en su cuerpo, creo que fuimos algo salvajes al hacerlos las últimas veces, nada que ella no pueda desaparecer, teníamos toda la semana para nosotros, luego, nuevamente vendrían las misiones, y el trabajo de Sakura en el hospital cuando estuviéramos en la aldea o la necesitaran. Me di un baño, estaba cansado, no pensaba despertarla, se veía agotada.

Me vestí, fui a la cocina, y preparé algo para desayunar, oí que ella se levantó, y también la ducha abrirse, salió de la habitación minutos después, la aprecié, me sonrió, y cuando volteó, pude verlo, el símbolo de mi familia, nuevamente llevado por una mujer, y me sentía orgulloso de ello.

—Bueno días, Sasuke-kun —me saludó radiante.

—Buenos días, Sakura —era increíble todo lo que aquella mujer lograba hacerme sentir en un instante, no dudé, la tomé allí mismo.

Aquel día, no salimos de casa, y la ropa estaba de más, así que…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Supongo que habrá cuarta parte, pero ya lo pensaré más adelante, espero y les haya gustado XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
